Loved you first
Letra y traducción Zayn: Girl it should be me ------- Nena debería ser yo Driving to your house ------- Conduciendo a tu casa Knocking on your door ------- Golpeando tu puerta Kissing you on the mouth ------- Y besando tu boca Liam: Holding on your hand ------- Tirándote del cabello Dancing in the dark ------- Bailando en la oscuridad Cuz I was the only one ------- Porque yo fui el único Who loved you from the start ------- Que te amo desde el principio Harry: But now when I see you with him, ------- Pero cuando te veo con él It tears my world apart ------- Mi cuerpo de desgarra All: I’ve been waiting ------- Porque he estado esperando All this time to finally say it ------- Todo este tiempo para finalmente decir But now I see your heart’s been taken ------- Pero ahora veo que tu corazón ha sido tomado And nothing could be worse ------- Y nada puede ser peor Baby, I loved you first. ------- Nena, yo te ame primero Had my chances ------- Mis estrechas posibilidades Could've been where he is standing ------- No pueden ser cuando él está parado That’s what hurts the most, ------- Eso es lo que más me duele Girl, I came so close ------- Nena, llegué tan cerca But now you’ll never know ------- Pero ahora nunca lo sabrás Baby, I loved you first ------- Nena, te amé primero Louis: Girl it should be me ------- Nena debería ser yo Calling on your phone ------- Llamando por teléfono Saying you’re the one ------- Diciéndote que eres la única And that I’ll never let you go ------- Y que nunca te dejaré ir Harry: I never understood ------- Nunca entendí What love was really like ------- Como es el amor realmente But i felt it for the first time ------- Pero me enamoré desde la primera vez Looking in your eyes ------- Mirándote a los ojos Liam: But now when I see you with him ------- Pero ahora cuando te veo con él My whole world falls apart ------- Mi mundo entero se cae en pedazos All: I’ve been waiting ------- Porque he estado esperando All this time to finally say it ------- Todo este tiempo para finalmente decir But now I see your heart’s been taken ------- Pero ahora veo que tu corazón ha sido tomado And nothing could be worse ------- Y nada puede ser peor Baby, I loved you first. ------- Nena, yo te ame primero Had my chances ------- Mis estrechas posibilidades Could've been where he is standing ------- No pueden ser cuando él está parado That’s what hurts the most, ------- Eso es lo que más me duele Girl, I came so close ------- Nena, llegué tan cerca But now you’ll never know ------- Pero ahora nunca lo sabrás Baby, I loved you first ------- Nena, te amé primero Zayn: First touch ------- El primer tacto The first kiss ------- El primer beso First girl who made me feel like this ------- La primera chica que me hizo senir de esta manera Heartbreak ------- Mi corazón roto It’s killing me ------- Me está mantanto I loved you first, why can’t you see? ------- Yo te amé primero, ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Niall: I’ve been waiting ------- Porque he estado esperando All this time to finally say it ------- Todo este tiempo para finalmente decir But now I see your heart’s been taken ------- Pero ahora veo que tu corazón ha sido tomado And nothing could be worse ------- Y nada puede ser peor All: Baby, I loved you first. ------- Nena, yo te ame primero Had my chances ------- Mis estrechas posibilidades Could've been where he is standing ------- No pueden ser cuando él está parado That’s what hurts the most, ------- Eso es lo que más me duele Girl, I came so close ------- Nena, llegué tan cerca But now you’ll never know ------- Pero ahora nunca lo sabrás Baby, I loved you first ------- Nena, te amé primero Zayn: Baby, I loved you first (x3) ------- Nena, te amé primero (x3) Vídeo full|center|335 px Curiosidades *Sus escritores son: John Ryan, Tommy Lee James, Julian Bunetta, Tebey Ottoh y Tim Wood. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home